


Tumblr Prompt - Insatiable

by diazbuckleysworld



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Cute, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21711616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diazbuckleysworld/pseuds/diazbuckleysworld
Summary: Based on a Prompt from Tumblr - Song: Insatiable
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 3
Kudos: 95





	Tumblr Prompt - Insatiable

Thanks for the request [@snorlaxishere](https://tmblr.co/myjbKZb-aSFZG34ffE1QicA)

Eddie met him at a bar and he couldn’t deny that he liked him. Buck was a fellow firefighter who worked at another station. They danced the entire night and the went back to Eddie’s place. 

_The moonlight plays upon your skin_

Eddie smiled at him as the moonlight shining into the window illuminated Buck’s features. He smiled at Eddie pulling him closer for a kiss. He wanted nothing more than to keep kissing Eddie. 

_ A kiss that lingers takes me in _

Buck lay underneath him smiling. That night they made love and Eddie wouldn’t have changed it for the world. He laid on top of Buck as he began to stroke his back. Buck rubbed the small of his back in slow circles. 

_I fall asleep inside of you_

_There are no words, there’s only truth_

The next morning Eddie wasn’t sure how to approach him. Buck was standing in his kitchen at the sink in his boxers. 

“Hey!” Buck smiled, “Hope you don’t mind I made some coffee.” 

_Breathe in breathe out_

_There is no sound_

_“_ No..” Eddie said hesitantly, “You’re fine.” 

Buck moved towards him and kissed his lips.

“I’m gonna take a shower and then maybe we can go out for a bit.” 

Eddie wasn’t sure why he had taken Buck home. He just felt connected to him. There was something about him that made him want to be around him. Eddie wasn’t exactly out to everyone, but he felt like he could be. He felt like anything was possible as long as he had Buck by his side. 

_We move together up and down_

_We levitate our bodies soar_

_Our feet don’t even touch the floor_

It had been almost a year since that day they had met. A year since Eddie took Buck home. They became very close in a short amount of time. They were inseparable now. Eddie had no idea how they ended up there, but they made their way to the dance floor. Buck secretly loved to dance and Eddie would never complain. 

For their anniversary. that year Buck dressed up as a sexy cop and gave Eddie a lap dance. 

“See something you like?” Buck asked raising a brow. 

“Yeah…I do.” Eddie laughed, “You.” 

Buck chuckled but pulled him closer. 

“You were my first, you know that right?” Eddie smiled.

“First?” 

“Yeah, the first guy I was ever with. You were my first everything. First male sexual partner, first guy to ever move into my house, and most importantly you are the first guy I have ever loved and i want you to be my only guy.” 

“Did you just indirectly propose?” Buck asked. Eddie laughed at him, but pulled him even closer. 

“I love you.” Eddie kissed his cheek as Buck twirled him around the dance floor. 


End file.
